


Pancakes? Really?

by ElectraRhodes



Series: Murder Husbandry [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pancakes! Are people?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: Even cultural Catholics eat pancake on Mardi Gras!





	

**Author's Note:**

> #Hannigrammardigras

'Pancakes? Really? For Mardi Gras?'

'Of course. Fat Tuesday. A way to prepare for the penitence of Lent'

'You don't want absolution'

'I may need what I don't always want'

'Is this the "my compassion for you is inconvenient Will" thing again'

'I did get shot'

'Yeah. Alright. So, Lent, forty days of abstinence. Are you giving up anything?'

'Ready for the triumphs of Easter and the gifts of the Paschal lamb?'

'I thought we'd had the whole "wrath of the lamb" business?'

'Perhaps? But have they stopped screaming?'

'You want them silenced? Are we back to the idea of a comeback?'

'The resurrection of "Hannibal the Cannibal"? I was thinking of something more nuanced'

'Alright, I'll bite. What have you in mind?'

'Something beautiful'

'Black in the moonlight?'

'Potentially'

'I thought I'd reached, sorry, we'd reached, our becoming?'

'And still we rise'

'Can I have maple syrup with those pancakes'

'So prosaic Will'

'Yeah. Plain. Straightforward. Unimaginative. That's me'

'Ahh, perhaps, hungry?'

'Fat Chewsday?'

'That's appalling'

'Says Hannibal the Punnibal'

'Wicked boy'

'Yup. I'm your penance and punishment'

'I believe that may be so'


End file.
